Talk:KThxBye/@comment-3284502-20181211025123/@comment-3284502-20181213022016
Even five minutes of researching the channel in question would have brought it up. Or, heck, watching the whole video he linked to, which did have racism in it. This was not particularly well hidden, especially on the rest of his social media. And again, this is hardly his first 'mistake'. And yes, I'm putting mistake in quotes because it's REALLY FUCKING convenient all his mistakes are related to antisemitism, Nazis and racism. He can say he just didn't realize it all he wants, but this is like the third or fourth time. If it was the first, I might buy it. Hell, even the second time, I could believe it was a mistake (though at that point I'd be raising my eyebrow). At this point, he's either pathetically incompetent and has no business running such a popular channel, he likes Nazis and Nazi shit more than he should, or he's a run of the mill antisemite and doesn't care to improve. @ Wifey - Past shit he's pulled 1) Dropping so many racial slurs on video they had to go back and redo the audio. He's also used the N-word on video. This was after number 2, btw. 2) Paying people to hold up a sign saying 'Kill All Jews' (He said he just wanted to see if they'd really do it - dude, who the FUCK uses genocidal messages to test people? Why not something like 'eat a raw habanero pepper'?). He also chose to upload the video after he had it instead of delete the thing so it never saw the light of day. Let me repeat that: He gave people money to write genocidal shit and then gave them publicity by publishing the video, including himself laughing along. 3) Making his character on one of his streams look like Hitler and referred to every character he killed as 'Jews'. This was AFTER the sign. 4) Failed to disavow actual factual white supremacists, including those hanging around on known Neo-Nazi hangouts, who talk about how they're his number one fansite. Like, if it were me, this would be the point where I said 'You disgust me, I want nothing to do with you, and your approval fills me with shame. Anyone who follows me who's a member of this site is getting blocked.' They also said it was irrelevant if he actually believed their ideals or not, because his joking about them was making them seem more normal, which REALLY SHOULD have made him reconsider. 5) He's also basically never made a sufficient apology for any of these things. The closest we've gotten is 'what I did was offensive' and 'I don't agree with Nazis'. He never actually says he was wrong. 6) (this one is ableist, not racist) I don't know if he's taken the videos down but he's done a lot of jumpscares and screamers. These are NOT good for epileptics and a lot of people with anxiety and sensory issues have had problems with them too. 7) He's made several videos with anti-Semitic content himself. https://www.vox.com/culture/2017/2/17/14613234/pewdiepie-nazi-satire-alt-right The least charitable read here is that he's indeed a Nazi (or at least sympathetic to Nazis). The most charitable read is he's so incompetent and stupid he keeps fucking up this way. My read is that he's got a serious antisemitism and racism problem and if this is truly his best, then his best is simply not good enough. I don't believe this is his best though. I think he doesn't care about the shit he does and he's not motivated to try.